trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Træ Vogne
__TOC__ Shop Wood Wagons These wagons are available in the Shop at any time. |buyxp=1|notes=Temporary Game Bug}} |buyxp=2}} |buyxp=30}} |buyxp=10}} |buyxp=35|limit=3}} |buyxp=100|limit=6}} |buyxp=30}} |buyxp=250|limit=15|set=Chrome Cargo I|set2=Chrome Cargo II}} |buyxp=180|limit=6}} |buyxp=2400|limit=20}} |buyxp=1050}} |buyxp=3400|limit=10}} |buyxp=12000|limit=13}} |buyxp=2000|limit=1|set=Mark VI-I (Set)}} |buyxp=2400|limit=20}} |buyxp=4000|limit=18|set=Maxima Express I|set2=Maxima Express II}} |buyxp=13250|limit=40|set=M61 Cargo I|set2=M61 Cargo II}} |buyxp=13100|limit=24|set=Big Jack LifeGuard (Set)}} |buyxp=12000|limit=13}} |buyxp=13750|limit=9|set=Technicon (Set)}} |buyxp=18500|limit=36|set=Wright Cargo I|set2=Wright Cargo II}} |buyxp=20000|limit=18|set=Maxima Express I|set2=Maxima Express II}} |buyxp=16200|limit=12}} |buyxp=16200|limit=12}} |buyxp=58550|limit=16|set=Argo Maglev}} |buyxp=23000|limit=46|set=Apparatus Cargo}} |buyxp=25000|limit=29|set=Evergroove Cargo I|set2=Evergroove Cargo II}} |buyxp=25000|limit=29|set=Evergroove Cargo I|set2=Evergroove Cargo II}} Award Wood Wagons The following wagons are available as awards from completing Contracts and Achievements. Christmas 2013}} }} |set=Heavy Constructor}} }} }} }} |set=Track Maintenance I|set2=Track Maintenance II}} |set=Enigma Cargo}} |set=Construction Freight}} }} Offer Wood Wagons The following wagons are available as a Special Offer or Vintage Offer in the Shop. Information is updated as per the most recent wagon availability. |buyxp=180|limit=10|notes= }} |buyxp=1000|limit=14|notes= }} |buyxp=1200|limit=9|notes= }} |buyxp=805|limit=6|notes=Alan #50 Track Maintenance I Track Maintenance II }} |buyxp=1600|limit=9|notes= }} |buyxp=1200|limit=10|notes=Maintenance of Way I Maintenance of Way II }} |buyxp=895|limit=10|notes=WF Games Supplier (Set) }} |buyxp=2000|limit=15|notes= }} |buyxp=2300|limit=12|notes= }} |buyxp=950|limit=25|notes=Gift of Winter I Gift of Winter II }} |buyxp=2350|limit=26|notes=Erie Camelback I Erie Camelback II }} |buyxp=3450|limit=16|notes= }} |buyxp=2920|limit=7|notes= }} |buyxp=25000|limit=17|notes=Rock Hercules (Set) Rock Hero (Set) }} |buyxp=2237|limit=13|notes=Vintage Star I Vintage Star II }} |buyxp=5257|limit=5|notes=Deltic Cargo I Deltic Cargo II }} |buyxp=19850|limit=16|notes=Deltic Cargo I Deltic Cargo II }} |buyxp=18500|limit=21|notes=Noble Rescuer }} |buyxp=|limit=10|notes=Logger Freight Forester Freight }} |buyxp=34000|limit=23|notes=Oktoberfest Lager I Oktoberfest Lager II }} |buyxp=4100|limit=6|notes=Ghost Transport }} |buyxp=39500|limit=16|notes=Argo Maglev }} |buyxp=5450|limit=6|notes=Cargo Sprinter (Set) }} |buyxp=3400|limit=6|notes=Captrain Cargo I Captrain Cargo II }} |buyxp=12600|limit=|notes=Rickenbacker I Rickenbacker II }} |buyxp=8900|limit=10|notes=Nighthawk Maglev }} |buyxp=13100|limit=|notes=Colas Rail Freight I Colas Rail Freight II }} |buyxp=3400|limit=6|notes=PH37ACi Freight I PH37ACi Freight II }} |buyxp=13750|limit=|notes=US Freight I US Freight II }} |buyxp=4500|limit=6|notes=United Kingdom I United Kingdom II }} |buyxp=14170|limit=|notes=Frostwind I Frostwind II }} |buyxp=4735|limit=6|notes=Merry Freight }} |buyxp=27000|limit=1|notes= }} |buyxp=14580|limit=|notes=GE Gridiron I GE Gridiron II }} |buyxp=5200|limit=6|notes=Canuck I Canuck II }} |buyxp=14860|limit=|notes=CW Cargo I CW Cargo II }} |buyxp=5600|limit=6|notes=Lush Cargo I Lush Cargo II }} |buyxp=15180|limit=|notes=Atlas Cargo I Atlas Cargo II }} |buyxp=12390|limit=11|notes=Oberon Cargo }} |buyxp=13410|limit=2|notes=Oberon Cargo }} |buyxp=5920|limit=6|notes=QUBE Cargo I QUBE Cargo II }} |buyxp=15500|limit=|notes=Centum Cargo I Centum Cargo II }} |buyxp=6240|limit=8|notes=BLDX Freight I BLDX Freight II }} |buyxp=23410|limit=|notes=Pixelus Maglev }} |buyxp=15820|limit=|notes=TasRail TR I TasRail TR II }} |buyxp=6560|limit=8|notes=Korail Cargo I Korail Cargo II }} |buyxp=16140|limit=|notes=Cargo Devourer I Cargo Devourer II }} |buyxp=6880|limit=8|notes=Xmaslight Cargo I Xmaslight Cargo II }} |buyxp=13050|limit=13|notes=Hoarfrost Cargo }} |buyxp=16460|limit=|notes=BL20-GH Cargo I BL20-GH Cargo II }} |buyxp=13270|limit=13|notes=Aegis Cargo }} |buyxp=7200|limit=8|notes=ACS Cargo I ACS Cargo II }} |buyxp=16820|limit=|notes=Aisling Cargo I Aisling Cargo II }} |buyxp=7480|limit=8|notes=Railmaster Cargo I Railmaster Cargo II }} |buyxp=7640|limit=8|notes=Ajax Cargo I Ajax Cargo II }} |buyxp=17260|limit=|notes=Fireproof Cargo I Fireproof Cargo II }} |buyxp=17340|limit=|notes=Liberty Cargo }} |buyxp=25570|limit=|notes=Quartz Cargo }} |buyxp=8120|limit=8|notes=Medallist Cargo I Medallist Cargo II }} |buyxp=20350|limit=|notes=Medallist Cargo I Medallist Cargo II }} |buyxp=17700|limit=|notes=Empire State Cargo I Empire State Cargo II }} |buyxp=17980|limit=|notes=Hellhound Cargo I Hellhound Cargo II }} |buyxp=8600|limit=8|set=QR Freight I|set2=QR Freight II|notes= }} |buyxp=7619|limit=38|set=Twincolor Cargo I|set2=Twincolor Cargo II|notes= }} SO = Special Offer, VO = Vintage, LO = Limited Offer